willarddefandomcom-20200214-history
Willard Pride
Willard Jernigan Pride is a main deutaragonist in the series. Description Willard is 32 years old, and lives with his brother William. Willard is the oldest Woody, with William in second at 30 years old. Willard has the lowest IQ of the series, as Wilt Pride mentioned it as being -2.7 in The Willard Identity. As a result of being raised by his legally insane father and his loving but dim witted mother, Willard is the craziest Woody of the show, as he thought the show was called "The Toys Are Alive Show" in the first episode, and never listened to William during the Stairpain Mountain story arc. Willard's idiocy and inability to think about the consequences of his actions caused his version of Jeopardy to become a death trap for his three contestants. Looks Willard is the Woody doll released by Hasbro from about 2001-about 2006. He has a very dirty shirt, with the parts of the shirt hidden by the vest clean. The belt buckle is missing some paint. His legs are a faded blue, with his boots missing the spurs. His hair is partially paint missing, with his eyebrows missing paint. Season 1 History Willard first appeared in Beat Up Willard as one of the two characters alongside William . He sings the proposed theme with him, and the two fight for the rest of the episode. The two just fight in Willard's Revenge, although Willard gets the upper hand. In Willard Chat, Willard begins a talk show called Willard Chat, where he interviews various toys. Most of the interviews go wrong, and Willard ends up regretting the interview. Willard's Seizure reveals that Willard is an epileptic after the lights flash, giving him a seizure. He is saved at the end by William. The Stairpain Mountain trilogy begins giving the audience glimpses of Willard's idiocy; he doesn't listen to William's instructions at all, and forces Woody-who was introduced in the previous episode- down the stairs, separating his head. The three Woodies stay there until after the events of the next episode. The trilogy ends in Curse of the Floating Head when Willard and William discover that Woody's head has been possessed. The two try to escape it, until Willard decides to have an operation on Woody to fix his head. The operation is successful. Willard enters the WWE to wrestle to see which Woody is the better doll. In the semi-finals, Willard receives a fatal punch to his head as revenge from Woody, and is killed instantly. Having survived that death, Willard later enters The 2007 Woody Olympics alongside William to compete. Willard fails all races because of his deluded mind. The three Woodies-joined by Wayne- sing the intro songs of MMPR, Power Rangers Zeo, and Pokemon: Indigo League in Theme Songs. Willard is smacked during one of the themes, and screams womanly. Willard takes the role of a minor character in William Chat until the end, when Willard accuses William that his brother's show closely copied his own show, but Willard is taken away by the Buzz Security. Season 2 History Willard does not appear in Bicycle and I Gotta Feeling, as Wayne Pride is the only character in those episodes. Willard makes his first appearance of Season 2 in the episode The Ghost Hunters, where he, his second clone, and enemy Chef Poope hunt ghosts. Alongside William, Willard appears in The Time Travellerz, where he and his younger brother travel back in time, but Willard's mind gets radically twisted and altered for those time periods, and is saved when William returns to the present. Willard endangers everyone's lives in The Storm when he incorrectly predicts the weather as sunny when the real weather was stormy and dangerous. Willard gets criticized as a result. When another storm strikes the Woodies in The BLOWING, Willard and the gang are tortured hilariously when the wind attacks. Other toys' hatred of Willard is exemplified in Dolls Attack when a group of plush animals maul and gore Willard after he tries to give them a "kissy-poo" Willard Chat is resurrected in Willard Chat 2, but due to various beatings by his guests, Willard cancels the show for good. Willard doesn't appear in William Profile Video. In the season finale Gem Quest, Willard and William fight for jewellery, but William wins all gems and angers Willard. Season 3 History Willard begins the third season on a rocky start, as he breaks William's leg in Break a Leg after misinterpreting the phrase. Willard is killed, but not permanently, in The Death of Willard by William. Willard travels through time again in Time Travelin' Woody, and causes time to become fractured, fixing it when he returns to his time stream. In Idiotic Bravery, Willard goes camping, bringing his blue hat and Zuzz's glowstick. Willard loses various things throughout the episode, and gets terrorized by a ghost that makes Buzz noises. Willard runs away to his home after getting terrorized for the twelfth time. By the episode Hospitalized, it seems that Willard hasn't learned his lesson from the Stairpain Mountain episodes. He, along with Woody Pride and Wayne Pride, are hospitalized after falling down the stairs. He has a head cast, a leg cast, and two arm casts. Willard gets treatment throughout the episode, but gets killed again at the end after falling off the hospital bed. Due to his death, Willard doesn't appear in The Lost Episode, but appears in the footage, being seen fighting William in a boxing ring. In the footage, Willard is killed after a hard punch thrown at his face destroys his brain. The punch causes him to fly out of the ring and crash into the ground. Willard is terrorized countless times in the episode Stalker?, being the only thing that the stalker can attack. Willard decides to fight the stalker, and discovers his identity. Along with his brothers and sisters, Willard celebrates New Year's Eve in The New Year's Eve Special. He causes the food to be burnt, and accidentally covers Jessilina in silly string. William sends Willard to their room. Willard is kidnapped by a Willard3 lookalike in Willard for Ransom?!, and is rescued after Wilt finds a ransom note and sparks the rescue. In Woody Olympics Redux, Willard and William are drafted back into the Woody Olympics, but the Crazy Host's decision to make the Olympics harder ends with Willard winning all challenges. After close examination of footage shows Willard cheating, he ends up arrested and stripped of his winnings. Season 4 History Willard appears singing the RPM theme song in The Singing Contest, and after b!tching about it one too many times, Willard3 and some of the others shoot him. Along with his second clone, Willard investigates a haunted house, where they find various other trespassers dead. When Willard2 notices Sexi Boi Pride in a web, Willard tries chopping the web, but, right after Willard2 gets killed, Willard and Sexi Boi are devoured by The Spider. Appearences #1x01: Beat Up Willard #1x02: Willard's Revenge #1x03: Willard Chat #1x04: Willard's Seizure #1x05: Stairpain Mountain I #1x05.1: Stairpain Mountain II #1x05.2: Stairpain Mountain III #1x06: Curse of the Floating Head #1x07: Woody Wrestling Entertainment #1x08: The 2007 Woody Olympics #1x09: Theme Songs #1x10: William Chat (few speaking lines) #2x13: The Ghost Hunters #2x14: The Time Travellerz #2x15: The Storm #2x16: The BLOWING #2x17: Dolls Attack #2x18: Willard Chat 2 #2x20: Gem Quest #3x21: Break a Leg #3x22: The Death of Willard #3x23: Time Travellin' Woody #3x24: Idiotic Bravery #3x25: Hospitalized #3x26: The Lost Episode (archival footage) #3x27: Stalker? #3x28: The New Year's Eve Special #3x29: Willard for Ransom?! #3x30: Woody Olympics Redux #4x31: The Singing Contest #4x32: Haunted Willards Trivia *Willard has died the most in the series. See the list List of Willard Pride's deaths for a full list. *Willard is one of two Woodies to have appeared in all episodes of Season 1, the other being William. Wiki-background|link=Woody|linktext=Woody W.png|linktext=Willard Jernigan Pride QQQR Logo.png|link=QQQR|linktext=QQQR You'v got a friend in me!.jpg|Willard in negative|linktext=Willard Jernigan Pride Willard.jpg|Willard in box|linktext=Willard Jernigan Pride WMPKE.png|Willardiel Maxwell Pistachio Krapp Ernegy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Woodies Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Willard Pride Category:The Woody Show Category:Protagonists Category:Deutaragonists Category:Antagonists Category:Willard Chat